Episode 26 (FA)
Toward Tomorrow is 26th and final episode of InuYasha: The Final Act. Summary The Shikon Jewel, or rather Magatsuhi, has been revealed to be the true enemy of the entire story; Naraku was nothing more than an instument it created to asure its continued existence. Naraku was forced to make a wish, which would trap Kagome inside the Shikon Jewel if she made a selfish wish to be free of the darkness. Can Inuyasha escape the jewel and rescue Kagome from the jewel's final trap? Plot Inuyasha continues fighting the demons in the Shikon Jewel as they continue to explain the only way for him to see Kagome again is for her to make a selfish wish on the jewel to save herself from the darkness and become a part of the jewel. However, Inuyasha destroys them in anger with the Wind Scar. As soon as the light dies down, Inuyasha sees a spider web and, much to his shock, Naraku's head in the center; he questions how Naraku can still be alive. The demons reveal that while Naraku is dead now, he will awaken one Kagome becomes part of the jewel to start a new battle of souls. Disgusted, Inuyasha yells for Kagome; she hears his voice. Inuyasha yells for her not to make any wishes until he gets there. The jewel asks Kagome if she wants to see Inuyasha again, and to be honest about her feelings; Kagome says she believes Inuyasha will come for her. Back in the Feudal Era, Shippo is watching the spot where the well vanished when Miroku and Sango offer to take his place so he can get some rest. Miroku laments that just when they thought their battle was over, the true enemy revealed itself. Inside the jewel, the demons laugh, saying that Inuyasha has only made things worse for Kagome; they (wrongly) believe she will make the selfish wish of wanting to be with him again. Inuyasha yells for Kagome, but the demons block his voice from getting out. He continues fighting until he sees Midoriko fighitng another horde of demons; seeing this makes Inuyasha more determined than ever to prevent Kagome from being trapped in the jewel. However, he can't find a way out. At that moment, Inuyasha finds a point of light and cuts it with Tessaiga, coming face to face with Kagome. They both embrace and share a long-awaited kiss. Kagome remembers her grandfather telling her that the one correct wish will cause the Shikon Jewel to be banished; she wishes that the Shikon Jewel would vanish forever. The jewel shatters! Within the jewel, Midoriko stops mid-battle with the demons and sheathes her sword as a warm light envelopes her and the demons. Naraku briefly awakens and comments on how warm the light feels, realising this is what it's like to be at peace. As light comes from the jewel's destruction, both Inuyasha and Kagome declare that their battle with the jewel is finally over. Three years later, Rin tells Kaede to hurry as a baby is about to be born. Telling the young girl not to rush her, Kaede asks Rin where the master of the house has gone, learning that he had work to do. Kaede agrees that it's important for him to work as it's their third child. They both pass the Bone Eater's Well along the way. Elsewhere, Miroku is exorcising a de mon from a mansion in exchange for a bail of rice for each charm he uses; Miroku places three, which scares his customers. A canine demon escapes from the building, prompting Miroku to call for Inuyasha. Spacing out, Inuyasha hears Miroku and easily slays the demon. Carrying Miroku's payment, Inuyasha scolds his friend for still being a swindler; however, Miroku defends his actions by saying he has a lot of expenses now. This prompts Inuyasha to ask if Sango is having the baby now. Inside Miroku and Sango's house, Kaede and Rin have successfuly delivered the couple's new son. Miroku returns, wondering if the child was born; Sango invites him to hold his new son as their twin daughters look at their new sibling. That night, Sango asks Miroku how he thinks Kagome is doing, wondering if she made it back to her world on the other side of the well. The Bone Eater's Well had reappeared in a pillar of light three days after Naraku's death, but only Inuyasha emerged from the well. All he would say is that Kagome is safe back in her world, and there were others that cared for Kagome and loved her as he did. Both cannot help, but feel sorry for Inuyasha. Inuyasha tells Kaedea the exact same thing as Shippo returns from the Fox Demon Exam, having advanced to 7th Senior Rank. He inquires if Inuyasha keeps checking the well every three days. Kaede is impressed by Inuyasha's persistance as the half-demon kicks Shippo into the distance as punishment for revealing an embaressing secret. However, Kaede thinks to herself how Kagome came into their world with the jewel and vanished along with it, meaning she only was able to come to their world to banish the jewel forever. In the present, Kagaome graduates high school, with her friends wishing to pursue some interesting careers. On the way home, Kagome sadly thinks to herself how she came back home to her era from the darkness, only to learn three days had passed. When she tried to thanks Inuyasha, he vanished in a pillar of light in the well. looking at the well, Kagome wonders if it was the feelings she had that day that made the well stop working. However, Kagome doesn't want to live in a world without Inuyasha and wants to see him. The moment a tear drops and hits her hand, Kagome notices something strange in the well. Her mother comes in the shrine and looks into the well as well, seeing the sky at the bottom of it. Tearfully, Kagome tries to explain what she's going to do to her mother, but her mom tells her she knows, making Kagome smile. Back in the Feudal Era, Miroku and Sango are hanging their laundry as the twins play with Inuyasha's ears; Shippo laughs that he's been reduced to their toy. Inuyasha asks their parents to do something, but the girls don't listen to Miroku while Sango apologises for their daughters' behavior. Catching a scent, Inuyasha picks up the twins and tosses them on Shippo, telling them to "go slay the fox". Both happil y pin him to the ground. Inuyasha races to the Bone Eater's Well, knowing there's no way he could mistake this scent. He looks into the well and holds out his hand; Kagome grabs it and he pulls her out of the well. Crying, Kagome apologises, and asks how long he was waiting there. Calling Kagome and idiot, Inuyasha wonders what she's been doing all this time. Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrrive soonn afterwards with the kids, happily surprised to see Kagome again. Kagome greets her friends while being happy to be back. Some time later, Kagome's family continues to live as they always have - Sōta tells his friends that his sister got married right after high school and moved away. Hōjō is dating the underclassman who was hitting on him earlier in the series. All of Kagome's friends are in college; they aren't seen. Shippō leaves the village occasionally to participate in the demon-fox exam to perfect his fox magic. Miroku and Sango take care of their growing family, something that keeps them busier than fighting demons ever did. Kohaku is off to train to become a strong demon slayer, with Kirara as his partner. Myōga now lives with Tōtōsai, who has provided Kohaku with a new weapon. Kōga and Ayame are married, which Ginta and Hakaku find quite amusing while making jokes. Kagome is learning how to make medicine from Jinenji and how to perfrom exorcisms from Kaede; Inuyasha notes how serious she is taking her lessons, which says is because she needs to get used to living in the Feudal Era. However, she then asks why Rin is living with Kaede in the village, learning Kaede advised Sesshomaru to let Rin learn how to live amongst humans first so she can choose to resume tra veling with him or live in a human village. At the very mention of him, Sesshōmaru flies above them with Jaken, who notices Kagome's return. Kagome calls out 'Brother-in-law' to Sesshōmaru as he passes, which he responds to with a very dirty look (Inuyasha looks similarly put out); Inuyasha explains that what she said sounded very wrong. When Jaken starts yelling at Kagome for saying that, Sesshōmaru tells him to shut up or he'll kill him. Kaede questions what kind of present Sesshomaru gave Rin this time; Rin shows her a new kimono. Kagome and Inuyasha look off a cliff as Kagome thinks to herself that even if things continue change little by little, she's not worried now since she can spend every day with Inuyasha as they head for tommorow. Quotes * Hakkaku: "Miss Ayame, please take of Koga." Ginta: "Oh, she'll take care of him alright, and keep him on nice short leash." Koga: "Listen you two! Don't think I won't... (Ayame pulls him in for a kiss and the wolf demon tribe cheer)" Trivia * When Miroku looks at his right hand, there should be a tanline from all the years he's kept it covered to seal the Wind Tunnel. * The title card of this episode is completely different from all the others; it is blue instead red, with flower patterns instead of the other version. * Right after the Epilouge, the ending song for this episode plays over clips of the important moments of the Final Act, such as the deaths of Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna. * Final episode of Inuyasha: The Final Act, and of the Inuyasha Anime series. zh:第二十六集(完结篇) Category:Television episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era